Crawling
by dancingonathinline
Summary: "How about Fabian you're not who I thought you were. How about we're done. How about you can go get Joy now. And how about I tell you that one day you will be crawling back to me."


**Author's Note- Go check out the song it's freakin amazing!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HoA or Daughtry**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fabian's Pov <em>**

_"Nina, I I'm sorry it's just not working. I've fallen in love with someone else." I rehearsed in front of my mirror. "No that doesn't sound right. Um Nina I'm sorry but Joy's found a place in my heart now can we still be friends. No that's not it either. How about -"_

_"How about Fabian you're not who I thought you were. How about we're done. How about you can go get Joy now. And how about I tell you that one day you **will** be crawling back to me." Nina said from my doorway. _

_"Shit." I whispered as she walked away._

That was a month ago today. I still remember every breath of that conversation. I remember how her soft eyes -normally filled with laughter and kindness - had frozen into pools of ice. Thinking about the way her eyes looked haunts me. I sat on my bed thinking about what I should do, when the song Crawling Back To You by Daughtry came up. How ironic.

_**Lessons learned and bridges burned to the ground **_  
><em><strong>And it's too late now to put out the fire <strong>_  
><em><strong>Tables turned<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'm the one who's burning now <strong>_  
><em><strong>Well I'm doing alright till I close my eyes <strong>_  
><em><strong>And then I see your face and it's no surprise<strong>_

The first couple of weeks with Joy were great. I got her to go out with me way easier then I thought I would. Until that faithful day last week where she told me she fell in love with someone else. Just like what I told Nina.

_**Just like that I'm crawling back to you**_  
><em><strong>Just like you said I would, yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>Swallow my pride, I'm crawling back to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, I'm out of my head, can't wait any longer<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm down on my knees, I thought I was stronger<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just like that like you said I'd do<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, I'm crawling back to you<strong>_

She was right. Too right. Within seconds of Joy dumping me I was tempted to crawl back to Nina. To grovel on my hands and knees for her to take me back. What I did to Nina was so out of character. A few days later I found myself wondering why I had done it. But I didn't take it back. Maybe I should've.

_**Time can heal, but the scars only hide the way you feel**_  
><em><strong>And it's hard to forget how I left you hanging<strong>_  
><em><strong>Holding by a thread, and everything I've said<strong>_  
><em><strong>I regret it <strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah I was doin' alright, thought I could make it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then I see your face and it's hard to fake it<strong>_

It's been a month since I broke up with Nina. They say time heals everything but what if that's not true? What if she's just hiding everything? I randomly decided I didn't want her anymore. I can't even imagine how that made her feel. I asked Amber how she was one day and all I got was a cold stare. Everytime I thought of apologizing I looked at her face and saw happiness. Decided it was better for her to be away from me. What if the happiness was a mask?

_**Just like that I'm crawling back to you**_  
><em><strong>Just like you said I would, yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>Swallow my pride, I'm crawling back to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, I'm out of my head, can't wait any longer<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm down on my knees, I thought I was stronger<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just like that like you said I'd do<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, I'm crawling back to you<strong>_

I want her back so bad. I can't even take it! I know that reducing myself to groveling is going to hurt my pride but I'm willing to do it for her! I'll do anything to get her back! Damn my stupid mind!

_**If you could find a way to give everything, I know you would**_  
><em><strong>And I would take it all back if only I knew that I could<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lessons learned and bridges burned to the ground<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it's too late now to put out the fire<strong>_

If I could take it all back I would in a heartbeat. If she could do anything to reverse time would she? I burned our bridge down to the deepest part of ground. It's too late for me to stop the fire that's raging on our ties.

_**And just like that I'm crawling back to you**_  
><em><strong>Just like you said I would, yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>Swallow my pride, I'm crawling back to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, I'm out of my head, can't wait any longer<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm down on my knees, I thought I was stronger<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just like that like you said I'd do<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, I'm crawling back to you<strong>_

I'm crawling back Nina. Crawling as fast as my hands and knees can take me. I still love you, More than my own life even. Please just accept me as who I am.

_**Yeah, I'm crawling back to you**_  
><em><strong>Ohhh, yeah, yeah! <strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh!<br>**__**Crawling back to you**_  
><em><strong>I'm crawling back to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ohhh<strong>_

Leaving was so easy. Too damn easy. Why does crawling back need to be so hard.

I threw my iPod down on my bedand ran upstairs. I flung open Nina's door to find her and Amber painting their toenails.

"Amber out now." I ordered panting.

"No! Why should I leave you alone with Nina! You wanna hurt her again!"

"Please Amber! Just go." I begged.

"Over my dead - "

"Amber just go." Nina said.

She trudged out the room glaring at me as she went.

"Nina-"

"What do you want Fabian!" She shouted. That was unexpected.

"Nina I was wrong! You were right! I'm crawling back to you just like you said I would! Please take me back. Please! God I miss yo so much. I love you more than anyone else. Hell I love you more than my own life." I kneeled down in front of her. "Please Nina just please. Take me back."

"No." She answered after a few moments of silence. That's when the tears started.

"No." She repeated crawling on the floor next to me. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and stroked my hair as we both grieved over the remants of our shattered hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN How sad :( No second chapter will ever be posted. I like this how it is and in the song it clearly says the girl doesnt take him back. So yea. I'll spellcheck tomorrow The Walking Dead is on!**


End file.
